What Do YOu SEe In A EmO GuRl?
by ulrich4me
Summary: A Emo girl comes to kadic bringing alot of hell inot the school but the two handsome boys of the school just think its smexy and spicy but can one of them change for her and save her in time from her self. READ TO FIND OUT! R


Ok well guys the only reason i'm writing this is because i'm bored...really bored watching Fantastic Four 2 lord...well people what do you people care just read this...new story i guys and review please and hope you like it and srry that i haven't updated my other stories but i've had to much tests, projects and school problems and i will be including a song.

**I do NOT own this song ok so don't sue me people**

**Or I DO NOT own Code lyoko, if i did i would so make a 5th season !!:)**

It was a normal day in Kadic, France. A girl walking by her side explring her new home. She had long black hair with a bang. She was wearing mascara and dark eye liner. Her nails were painted jet black. She was wearing these plain black converses with a black tank top, fishnet gloves, black fish net leggins with a black short skirts with white skulls on it. Big black earings and and a black bracelet. She was listening to her black ipod blasting rock songs into her eardrums. She was wearing a long sleave black hoodie but only for one reason. She couldn't stop doing it. It was the only way to get all her anger out. She was depressed, stressed out mentally. She wanted to kill herself but was too scared to do it. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong...NO...she was strong.

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling...

She let the music take her to her own little world, where she could express her self and not be a _freak_ like everybody says she is. Yeah she was a little weird but only because she slits her risks, whats so wrong about that. So what if nobody wanted to see her scars, scratches, she was still normal, she had feelings, a heart, everything. She was pretty, she had **ALOT **of curves, she had a beautiful face, hair, perfect lips and was a very giving person. She believed in god so what made her different from the others? She asked that question all the time. She wished she found someone that understood her, that was like her that would help her through her hard times.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling...

She was walking way deep into the woods and she didn't realize it. She was walking with her eyes looking at the ground not noticing a person coming. The music was to loud for her to hear the grass make a crackle sound and a branch snap in half by a foot. Her head bumped the other head and they both fell on the ground. Her ipod was sent flying on his side. She looked up with anger in her eyes about to say very rude things to the unknown person she didn't know.

"Hey watch where your-"

"Um sorry about that i didn't mean to bumb into you." answered the boy. He got up and lended a hand to her smiling. He had the most perfect smile. He had perfect brown eyes. Perfect teeth, perfect skin...perfect everything. The girl just stared at him. She thought he was a god...a god that came to help her. She took his offered hand and stood up.

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by...

"Hi, um i'm William, whats your name?"**(HAHAHAHA thought it was Ulrich tricked ya!)**

"Um i'm Yumi." She said. She remembered about her ipod. "Oh crap my ipod."

"Oh is it this?" He handed her the black ipod.

"Uh yeah thanks alot...so um bye." She said walking away from his sight.

"HEY! Wait so are you from around here?" asked William

"Uh yeah u?" she asked.

"Yeah i go to Kadic High." He answered.

"Oh well i'm going there, i just got expelled from my other school." she replied.

"Really why?" he asked curious.

"um for piercing my tongue." She stuck out her tongue showing a shiny silver ball in her tongue.

"Wow cool." He said.

"Um thanks." She said feeling akward already. She thought William was to cheerful. Not that she wasn't happy but she was kinda thinking he was gay. She mentally laughed in her head.

"So William i gots to go, nice meeting you." She said trying to sound happy and not to fake.

"Wait so whats your phone number, you know maybe i could call you sometime and meet up...talk about crap you know...teen stuff." William said. Yumi laughed a little.

"Um ok here." She wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Thanks and i guess we'll be seeing each other in school right?" William asked.

"Uh yeah i guess so to." She said smiling. She walked back out of the forest leaving William behind until her trace was gone.

"_Yumi..._" He whispered before heading back to Kadic.

KADIC HIGH WOOOO!

"Soooooo Jeremy what are you doing?" Asked a messy brown hair boy.

"Ugh...Nothing Ulrich so could you stop talking so annoying?" Jeremy asked.

"Well i would but i'm really bored and Odd ain't here yet!" Ulrich answered back. Ulrich was sure handsome and could get any girl, infact he dated every girl in his class even sissy which he broke up in like about 4 hours after seeing how bad of a kisser she was.

"Well why don't you go find him?" Suggested Jeremy.

"Um ok see ya and besides, your boring too, with out aelita, you hope less." He said with a chuckle.

"HA very funny make me laugh!" He said while Ulrich was walking away. He saw William coming out of the forest. He had a stupid grin on his face. " Ulrich chuckled to himself.

"Ok William what the hell has gotten into you?" He asked almost laughing.

"I just saw...the most amazing girl!" William said. He said with a smirk.

"You did...wow its like i actually care." He said laughing.

"Hey you'll be amazed when you see her. She's coming to Kadic and i'll be the first one to ask her out!" William said sounding happy.

"Yeah well until she comes and see how amazing you say she is...i'm gonna find me a girl to play with if ya know what i mean" He said with a wink and a nugde on his side. William laughed at him and knew what he meant. William was just anxieas to find out how she was in bed in his head with a devilish smirk...

WOOO finally i'm done and i wrote this in like an hour so tell me what ya people think and review please...really review and i'll try to update my other stories but i'm cleary not having any ideas so if you have any ideas to help me just send it to my email and by the way the song was Innocence by Avril Lavigne hoped ya poeple like it! LUV ALL MY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORIES!!


End file.
